Sacrifice
by zfrine
Summary: Kalau bisa, aku ingin jadi sepasang kaki yang membantumu berdiri. Aku akan melakukan apa pun. Kizaya. Warning: ShounenAi, crack, suggestive mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: bukan punya saya :'(**

**Warning: ShounenAi, implicit mature content, crack, OOC, gaje**

* * *

><p><em>Kida's POV<em>

Aku memandangi wajah tidurnya yang begitu damai. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik, membentuk lengkung senyum yang indah. Bahkan saat tidur pun dia terlihat bahagia.

Tanganku terulur, menyematkan helai rambutnya yang kecoklatan ke balik telinga. Kemudian aku membungkukkan badanku untuk mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Mataku terasa panas dan tanpa sempat kucegah, bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang nampak pucat.

"Maaf, Saki.." aku hanya bisa berbisik. Begitu lirih seperti hembusan angin. Karena aku tidak akan tega melihat sepasang bola matanya yang begitu polos itu. Karena aku tidak ingin lengkung sesempurna pelangi itu meninggalkan parasnya.

"Kida-kun."

Saat itu tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa membeku. Aku kenal betul dengan suara itu.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundakku. Aku menegakkan badanku dan berbalik menghadapnya. Dia dan seringainya yang biasa.

Kepalaku tertunduk dan orang itu melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku, yang terasa seperti ular berbisa yang siap kapan pun untuk mematukku. Menusukkan taringnya ke dalam kulitku, menyebarkan racun yang perlahan akan membunuhku.

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih itu aku menolehkan kepalaku, menatapnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan siraman sinar keemasan matahari sore. 'Saki...'

Dan pintu ruang rawat itu tertutup di belakangku.

...

Orang itu membuatku terjebak di antara dinding yang solid dan dingin, dan tubuhnya yang hangat. Cahaya bulan yang menerobos lewat celah-celah tirai jadi satu-satunya penerangan kamar ini, membuat nuansa remang-remang yang aku akui sebagai sesuatu yang romantis, namun bukan di posisiku saat ini.

Nafasnya yang hangat dan memburu menerpa wajahku yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghangat, memerah seperti tomat. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambutku seperti ekstasi. Tangannya menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuhku tanpa bisa aku melawan. Karena aku tidak punya hak untuk melawan.

Sepasang mata merahnya yang berkilauan menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Hmm? Tidak biasanya kau begitu _diam, _Masaomi?"

Menggertakkan gigi-gigiku, mengencangkan rahangku, apapun untuk mengurangi gemetar tubuhku.

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu, Masaomi. Kau hanya akan merusak gigimu,"

Dia meraih daguku pelan dan menempatkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirku. Membuatku meleleh seperti mentega di atas penggorengan. Membuatku tubuhku terkulai lemas. Kalau bukan karena sepasang lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku, aku pasti sudah terjatuh.

Karena dia seperti merampas semua oksigen yang kuhirup.

"Hari yang menyebalkan di sekolah, kurasa?" Perlahan dia merengkuhku ke dalam lengannya. Membawaku ke tempat tidur _King Size_ dan dengan penuh hati-hati menurunkanku. Sepasang mata merahnya yang berkilauan tertuju padaku. Menelanjangiku bulat-bulat, seperti predator yang siap menyantap mangsanya.

Kemudian hal yang sama terulang kembali. Harga mahal yang harus kubayar untuk menebus penderitaan gadis yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Untuk menebus sakit yang dirasakan Saki.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Aku bangun dengan seluruh badanku sakit. Terutama bagian- ah, aku bahkan tidak mau mengingatnya.

Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menyelusup masuk melalui jendela kamar yang tirainya telah terikat dengan rapi di ujung. Aku mengerjapkan sepasang mataku yang masih terasa begitu berat. Jam berapa sekarang?

Mengedarkan pandangan, aku tidak menemukan sosok Izaya di dalam kamar bernuansa putih ini.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan orang yang kucari ada di sana, berdiri dengan tangan terlipat dan tubuhnya menyandar ke daun pintu.

"Ne Masaomi-chan, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke selimut putih tebal yang menutupi tubuhku, mencengkeramnya dengan erat ketika Izaya mendekat dan mencodongkan badannya ke arahku.

"Ohayou." Dia berbisik lirih di telingaku. Seperti desau angin menerbangkan benih-benih dandelion yang seakan-akan menggores leherku perlahan. Membuatku bergidik.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ sapaan selamat paginya. Karena yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah memegangi tengkukku dan menyegel bibirku dengan bibirnya. Oh, bukankah aku baru saja bangun pagi ini?

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya dengan mendorongnya menjauh dariku. Namun usaha yang kulakukan sia-sia saja. Izaya malah makin memperdalam ciumannya dan membuatku sesak. Bisa kurasakan seringainya yang menyebalkan itu saat ia menyadari bahwa ia –lagi-lagi- berhasil _mencuri_ oksigenku.

Begitu ia menarik diri, aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seperti minum air. Informan itu hanya memperhatikanku dengan kesenangan tersendiri.

Belum puas aku mengisi paru-paruku, Izaya kembali memegangi tengkukku dan memaksa untuk menciumku lagi. Kali ini ia melakukannya lebih kasar dan menggigit bibir bawahku perlahan, membuatku mengerang dengan suara yang tidak ingin kuakui sebagai suaraku sendiri. Ia bahkan menarik rambutku dengan kasar dan mencuri kesempatan untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutku dengan lidahnya. Membuat air liur kami bercampur.

Rasa kopi yang manis dan pekat tertangkap oleh indra pengecapku.

Meskipun aku memukul-mukul dada bidangnya, usaha yang kulakukan seperti tidak memberi pengaruh apapun padanya. Seharusnya aku menyerah saja sejak awal. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin sanggup melawannya.

Izaya menarik diri dengan seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya, meninggalkanku terengah-engah berusaha mengumpulkan nafas.

"Mandi dan bersihkan dirimu, Masaomi. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Dengan itu dia pergi. Langkah bak aristokrat yang selalu berhasil membuatku merasa tidak berarti sama sekali.

...

Ia mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi penumpang depan dengan selembar roti yang masih hangat dari _toaster. _Tidak hanya itu, dia membuatku membawa sebuah kotak makan di dalam tasku yang entah apa isinya aku tidak tahu. Izaya juga memaksaku membawa sebotol minuman berisi cairan berwarna mandarin yang kuasumsikan sebagai jus jeruk. Bukan tidak mungkin ia menaburkan racun di keduanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan informa itu lakukan?

"Habiskan bekalmu dan kita bertemu lagi nanti saat jam pulang sekolah, ne? Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur seperti kemarin-kemarin, Kida-kun. Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku." Dia mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah seperti membaca buku, sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Tidak sedikitpun aku merasa nyaman selama perjalanan kami menuju sekolah. Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela dan berharap tidak akan berpapasan dengan Mikado di gerbang sekolah. Atau semuanya akan kacau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di restoran seafood yang kutunjukkan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu, Kida-kun? Kau suka?"

Izaya mengatakannya seakan-akan aku bisa memilih saja. Kenyataannya dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia suka tidak peduli aku suka tau tidak suka, setuju atau tidak setuju.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Masaomi."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, ia menarik daguku dengan sedikit kasar. Kemudian sekilas memandangku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam dan berbahaya.

"I-iya."

"Bagus-bagus. Sudah kuduga kau menyukai tempat itu."

Segera ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku seperti aku ini anaknya yang penurut atau apa.

Gedung sekolahku sudah terlihat di depan mata dan jantungku berdegup semakin cepat mengingat kemungkinan bertemu Mikado di sana. Bagaimana jika dia melihatku keluar dari mobil dengan Izaya yang mengemudikannya? Apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangku? Bagaimana kalau Anri juga melihatku?

Aku terlalu disibukkan oleh bermacam 'bagaimana' yang terlintas di otakku hingga tidak menyadari kami sudah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Raira Academy.

"Ne, kita sudah sampai, Kida-kun. Atau kau begitu tidak ingin berpisah denganku, hmm?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan segera membuka pintu untuk melompat keluar, lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Kida-kun." Izaya melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan yang membuatku mual.

Begitu membalikkan badanku, aku dibuat kaget lagi karena Mikado berdiri tepat di belakangku. Anri berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sering diantarkan ke sekolah, Masaomi?"

"Ah, i-iya. Ayahku sedang tidak begitu sibuk." Aku memaksakan cengiran lebar menghiasi mukaku yang sedikit memucat.

"Oh. Terakhir kali kulihat, yang kuingat mobil ayahmu bercat hitam."

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengibas-kibaskan tanganku. "Ahahaha, aku bahkan tidak ingat warna catnya, Mikado!"


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat di sekolah. Atau mungkin hanya karena aku yang tidak memperhatikan sama sekali apa pun yang diterangkan oleh sensei dari tadi.

Pikiranku tidak ada di sini.

"Masaomi!" Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Mikado berlari kecil ke arahku. Di belakangnya mengekor Anri.

Secara refleks aku memamerkan cengiranku.

"Kau terlihat sedang terburu-buru, Masaomi?"

"Oh, seorang temanku membutuhkan bantuanku sekarang. Mana bisa aku membiarkannya begitu saja, Mikado? Kalau kalian mengizinkan, aku harus pergi untuk menolongnya sekarang. Ja ne!"

Dengan itu aku meneruskan langkahku, berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya bisa memandangiku dengan heran.

Setidaknya aku tidak bohong soal teman yang membutuhkanku, Mikado.

Karena memang ada seorang yang membutuhkan kehadiranku saat ini, menurutku.

...

Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar bernomor 201 yang sering kukunjungi akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa ragu, tanganku hanya memegang _handle _pintu tanpa berani memutarnya.

"Masaomi?"

Aku tersentak.

"Masaomi kaukah itu?"

Saki. Dia tahu aku ada di sini?

Pintu terbuka pelan. Senyum manis Saki menyambutku.

Gadis itu tengah duduk dengan sinar matahari sore di belakangnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat dengan sayap-sayap emas.

"Ternyata benar itu kau, Masaomi."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Mendekat dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, berhadapan dengannya.

"Izaya-san baru pergi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Dia bilang kau akan datang ke sini. Dan benar apa yang ia katakan,"

Izaya. Mengapa kau begitu mempercayai orang itu? Apakah benar dia tidak pernah salah dengan ucapan-ucapannya seperti katamu?

"Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu, Masaomi. Izaya-san bilang kau yang menanggung semua biaya perawatanku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak,"

Sepasang mata onyxmu selalu memancarkan kehangatan. Tidak pernah tidak.

Sesuatu yang selalu membuatku kembali lagi padanya, tak peduli seberapa besar keinginanku untuk terlepas dari semua itu. Rasa bersalah yang mengikatku kepadamu, Saki.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke luar jendela. Ikebukuro yang disirami oleh sinar keemasan matahari sore.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih padamu, Masaomi." Kau menggenggam tanganku dengan tanganmu yang hangat.

Semua tentangmu selalu hangat dan bersahabat. Semua tentangmu...semakin membuatku tidak bisa melepasmu.

"Tapi...ada yang ingin kutanyakan, Masaomi. Err...darimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membayar perawatanku?"

Aku terdiam.

Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar dari mulutmu, Saki. Bukan pertanyaan yang akan mengingatkanku pada hal itu.

...

"_Kaki kirinya patah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, ne Masaomi?"_

_Aku hanya memandangi tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan tidak percaya. Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Saki?_

"_Hmm...kalau administrasinya tidak dilunasi, dokter bilang perawatannya tidak bisa diteruskan. Tentunya kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi, kan?" Izaya berbisik di telingaku. Dengan suara rendah yang berbisa. Yang membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, tidak di saat yang begitu kacau seperti ini._

"_A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_Kedua orang tuanya tidak tinggal di kota ini. Tidak mungkin aku menghubungi mereka dan memberitahukan tentang Saki, karena ini semua salahku. Salahku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Salahku yang membautnya menderita seperti ini!_

_Kedua tangannya yang menari-nari di atas pundakku mendarat dengan mulus untuk mencengkeramku._

"_Aku bisa membantumu, Masaomi."_

_Tanpa perlu melihatnya langsung pun aku sudah tahu, ada seringai setan yang menghiasi wajahnya._

_Dan sejak saat itu, aku terikat kontrak dengan setan itu. Perjanjian yang hanya kami saja yang mengetahuinya. Cukup kami saja yang tahu._

...

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, Kida-kun."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk bertemu dengan orbs merah yang berkilauan itu.

"Oke, aku minta maaf kita tidak jadi makan seafood. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh marah dan tidak menghabiskan makananmu, Kida-kun."

Ini akan jadi malam kesekian yang kuhabiskan di apartemennya. Entahlah ini yang keberapa, aku sudah tidak menghitungnya lagi. Dan aku mulai lupa bagaimana rasanya tidur di kamarku sendiri yang tidak begitu luas.

Kamarku yang nyaman.

"Aku-...sudah kenyang."

Izaya mendengus dan meneruskan makannya. "Bohong. Kau bahkan belum makan setengahnya."

Pasta di depanku, entah mengapa tidak terlihat menarik.

Aku tidak ingin menghabiskannya karena aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan aku tidak menginginkannya.

"Kau boleh tidur awal kali ini, Masaomi. Sayang sekali aku sedang banyak pekerjaan dan tidak bisa menemanimu bermain-main. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kau bercanda, Izaya?

Bebanku terasa sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya malam ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Mungkin.


End file.
